A wink at death- Walking Dead SYOC
by AngelNalyd
Summary: <html><head></head>The UK has now come down with the virus forcing fourteen people to look for answers in a kill or be killed world. I suck at summaries, more info inside- SYOC OPEN.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new SYOC for The Walking Dead but with a twist! **

**It is about ten years after the virus killed most of America off leaving only a few group of survivors (about 2,000 in total from across the whole of America) who was taken in mostly by the UK. Everything seemed fine until about one and a half years ago when the virus started to spread around the UK soon plunging them into the same state America was. Luckily the UK had planned for this since they took the refugees in from America and moved to a small manmade island just off the cost of the England protected by a large wall. However, everyone knows this can't last forever so the government has come up with a plan to find out how to destroy this virus forever...**

**They have selected fourteen people of different ages, background, race and blood types (to see if anyone is more immune to the virus than someone else) but all are over the age of fourteen to give them a fair chance. The people picked will have no choice but to agree to them being called up and the government insists that it is an honour. They are sent to try and find weakness in the virus, find other saviours and more supply's. When they make it out they will tell the government everything they could find and if they don't make it back...well, the virus will be classed as too dangerous at that moment and more work/thought will have to go into the next mission. **

**Things to remember:**

**- They are different ages so I don't want to see twelve 22-25 year olds, one fourteen year old and one 80 year old, try and give different ages. **

**- Only fourteen characters will be part of the group at the start and they will start of as the main characters but keep in mind that they will meet survivors so there will always be new characters. **

**- CHARACTERS WILL DIE! so even if they seem like a big character, they could still die. I have no fear in killing characters off so please submit more than one! Hell, submit as many as you can because their will always be space for new main characters. **

**- All characters submitted will have a part in the story but how big that part is or when they come in depends on how good the character is. **

**- This story will contain ONE character from The Walking dead in the group so really there is only thirteen spaces and you get to vote what character it is. **

**FORM-**

**Name:**

**Age(try to make the age range spread out):**

**Gender: **

**Personality (be different, I don't want 20 Carl's running round the place):**

**Backstory:**

**Family (if they are a survivor and their family is alive they will become characters too but only small ones):**

**Friends:**

**Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Dress sense (don't think you be to fussed in a zombie world but what are they almost always seen in):**

**Weapon:**

**Preferred death(you could get the death you want...or not...depends if it goes with the story line):**

**What type of status would they have in a group:**

**How will they see fellow members? **

**Type of people they like/don't like:**

**Habits:**

**Looks:**

**Look alike:**

**Character from Walking Dead you want in this story (please pick someone who is alive at this time in the show, if they die later on...just pretend they are alive):**

**Anything else:**

_**Remember, the longer and more detailed the form is the more likely you will get in as a main character. **_

**Characters sent in:**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**Ages-**

**Under 14:**

**14-18:**

**19-23:**

**23-27:**

**28-40:**

**40-50:**

**Over 50:**

**Thanks and please submit some characters!**


	2. Charcters so far

Characters so far:

**Junior Rowland- Aged 20:**

He has very close connections with Charley Booth and Alaska Smith, being best friends with Charley and living only two doors down from Alaska. When the infected started to roam he woke up to Alaska at his door and she has been protecting him ever since. He has a very carefree personality but is never mean and is nice to everyone unless he has been drinking or they are mean to him. He is still a bit down about losing all of his family in fire that was sent by a second group of survivors to try and get rid of the group but they later died anyway.

**Looks:**

Brown hair, one green eye and one blue eyes, 6 foot 6, strong looking and very handsome.

**Alaska Smith- Aged 16:**

Alaska is bullied a lot and never really seems to fit in but she was one of the few people who got all of her family out alive and a few friends too. She is a fighter, leader and depending on her mood she can be happy, sad or dark. She has a very dark sense of humour and once she gets attached to someone she never lets them get hurt. She protects Junior despite being 4 years younger and being shorter than him.

**Looks:**

Long straight blonde hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 10, very skinny, cold looking face and average looks.

**Charley Booth- Aged 21:**

He has a short fuse and it does not take much to blow it. He is very skilled in fighting (weapons and without) so that has made him come this far. He is very protective over his family and does have a soft side to him. To him girls are mainly for sex and the only girls he treats well is family and people under sixteen. He is Alaska's cousin and he teamed up with Alaska from the start thus helping get his family out safe.

**Looks:**

Straight brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 5 foot 9, skinny, large fists, average looks.

**Klaus Booth- Aged 20:**

He is a complete psychopath with little to no emotions for other people what so ever. He is blood thirsty and loves to be in fight and is very cocky. He used to run the town he lived in and everyone feared him, he even killed his own gang then told his family they was killed by the infected. The only reason he is still alive is because he is Charley's little brother.

**Looks:**

Curly brown hair, brown eyes, tanned spotty skin, 5 foot 11, big build, very intimidating.

**Seung Lee- Aged 24**

He was a K-Pop star who was across in the UK around the same time the virus hit, with all flight being grounded he was stuck in the UK. He is sure that Korea and other parts of the world are safe and wants to take everyone he can there but he could put people's life in danger to get there. He is a player but is also very kind and would make an excellent leader.

**Looks:**

Seungri from BIGBANG

**Marnie Gotts- Aged 14**

She watched all her family die before her eyes and broke down going on a killing/crime spree and ended up in jail. She was picked as one of the fourteen people and decided she would improve her life and become a good person. She is kind and would do anything for anyone and is only very well dictated but will she brake down again?

**Looks:**

Long black hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, 5 foot, cute.

**Taru Angel- Aged 15**

He comes from a family full of druggies and himself does every drug on the planet. He killed his own family before taken his fathers weed and sitting on the porch smoking weed waiting to be rescued. He is very skilled with weapons and has a 'don't give a shit' attitude mixed with cockiness.

**Looks: **

Long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale ski, 5 foot 7, very girly looking.

**Rowen Collins- Aged 23**

Before the virus Rowan was a rich kid. Her father was a big time director, but didn't really have time for her or Rowan's twin brother James. Rowan spent most of her young life partying and having a good time. At times she would act out, even going as far as stealing a car at 14, just to gain her fathers attention. At the time of the virus sticking Rowan didn't know what to think and often found herself wondering if she would make it since she was so young. Rowan's twin brother, James gave his life so Rowan could escape. Rowan found herself grateful and heartbroken over James decision but she knew that she had to press on. She is always hones, sometimes much to the hate of people and expect to get what she wants A LOT.

**Looks:**

Long black hair, brown eyes, 5 foot 4, tattoo of a thorn on her chest.

**Isabella "Bella" Kate Harting- Aged 16**

Backstory: Bella grew up with her parents, older sister Madison, and younger twin brother and sister Kiley and Xavier. Before the outbreak, her life was dedicated to dance. She had been training all of her life to join a ballet corp. Then the outbreak took place. Her twin siblings and father died within two weeks of the start of the outbreak. Her mother died four months in and her sister six weeks afterwards. The death of her family caused PTSD related panic attacks to become a frequent ailment for her. She and her best friend Mackenzie have been providing for themselves ever since. She has been hoping for a group to join the entire time. She is shy, very intelligent, funny, tension-reliever

**Looks:**

dark brownish-slightly reddish hair, bright blue eyes, 5"4, thin, pale

* * *

><p>No more characters from 14-23 please :)<p>

So this is just a chapter to show you the characters I have so far but it is no where near done!

Please answer these questions as they will improve your characters chances as it proves to me that you are really reading the story.

-What do you think of each character from what you have read?

-How do you think your character will see each survivor?

-In a list tell me what order you think these characters will die.

-Out of these pick three you would like to see as main characters (and can't be your own :P)

-What you think to the newest episode of the show?


End file.
